A Gift from the Past
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was frozen in carbonite because of injures received during the Clone Wars. Years later she is unfrozen and must learn to how to live in an unfamiliar galaxy. LotF Era.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own a thing!

This has nothing to do with my AU stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke watched as two men pushed a slab of carbonite. Frozen in the carbonite was a adolescent togruta female.

According to the records on Kamino she had been delivered there with orders to repair the damage to her body without making her a cyborg.

It had taken the Kaminoan scientists years to repair the damage but they did repair everything.

There was no record of her name or how she came to be injured except that she had been grievously injured.

However they had gone though a crate with her things and discovered something: two lightsabers.

_There's so much that she can tell us!_ Luke thought.

"When do you want her unfrozen?" Cilghal asked.

"As soon as possible." Luke replied.

Xxxxxxx

Luke was stood in front of the togruta's room, debating whether or not he should enter.

A frightened cry prompted him to enter the room.

The togruta was sitting up on the medical bed, her sightless eyes wide with confusion.

"Master?" she asked, obviously frightened and confused.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked her.

The togruta frowned.

"Ahsoka Tano." She answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Luke asked her.

"I was caught in an explosion. They told me that they were going to freeze me in carbonite until they could heal my injuries." Ahsoka explained. "My Master said that he'd be here when I woke up."

Luke nodded.

Her injuries were consistent with an explosion.

"Do you have any idea how you ended up on Kamino?" he asked her.

Ahsoka frowned.

"Where's my Master?" She asked. "He's the one to ask, he would know. Or Master Yoda. I should have been in the Jedi Temple" She continued.

"Ahsoka, what year was it when you were frozen?" Luke asked.

"We were in the third year of the Clone Wars." She replied.

Luke bit his lip.

"Ahsoka, the Clone Wars ended just before I was born and that was nearly fifty-nine years ago." He said.

Ahsoka stared at him.

"Then my Master would be in his eighty-three or so, unless he got himself killed." She responded.

Luke sighed and weighted his options.

"Ahsoka, the Sith," Luke paused. "The Sith had the Jedi Order nearly completely destroyed. The only survivors were those that ran and hid and even some of them didn't make it." Luke explained softly.

"Anakin Skywalker would have never allowed the Sith to get that far and Palpatine would never have stood for the destruction of the Jedi Order. There would have been a war.!" Ahsoka screamed.

Luke stepped back.

"Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Sith eventually at the cost of his own life twenty-three after the end of the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka gasped and started to cry.

"I want my Master back." She whispered.

xxxxx

"She's taking then most people. But I am worried about her." Luke told the Council.

"Perhaps she would respond well to someone around her own age." Cilghal suggested.

Kyp shook his head.

"They might be tempted to tell things she's not ready to hear." He told the council.

Mara nodded.

"She would feel betrayed by not only Palpatine but by Anakin Skywalker as well." She said.

Luke nodded.

"Once her eyesight has returned I suggest that we evaluate her and see where she is in her training." Luke said.

Everyone nodded.

"It might help the healing process." Cilghal said.

"What I would like to know is how she ended up on Kamino." Kam said.

Everyone was silenty.

Tionne spoke up. "I have searched the Temple and Order Sixty-Six records and there was a Ahsoka Tano and she was frozen in carbonite but her Master's name isn't on file. In the records for Order Sixty-Six it states that she was and the other Jedi that were frozen in carbonite were unfrozen and shot to death."

Everyone shifted in their seats.

"Someone sparred her." Mara stated."Someone hid her slab and said that they unfroze her and killed her than spirited her to Kamino."

"Who? The Emperor's Shock Troopers or the 501st Legion?" Kyp asked.

Mara looked thoughtful.

"The only reason that the Emperor's Shock Troopers would have spared her is if Palpatine ordered them to spare her. And odds are that the 501st wouldn't have spared her unless her Master was their old commander and they still felt some loyalty towards her. But they would have had to get past Vader and he would have sensed a lie if they told him that she was dead." Mara said.

xxxxx

Ahsoka sat in her room drawing.

She had already drawn dozens of pictures of her friends, Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan and Anakin. She missed them all.

xxxx

Luke pawed through the pictures trying to see if anything caught his eye. There were several clones and several Jedi. Short sentences were above or below the person.

"'Experience outweighs everything.' Past sins cast long shadows' 'I can't believe they let you teach'" Luke recited.

"The first one sounds like it was someone in the military." Mara said.

Luke nodded. "A clone."

"She was definitely affiliated with the 501st but I can't fid anything to say who her Master was." Luke commented.

"Too bad so much was lost." Mara commented.

Luke nodded.

Sighing he set the drawings on the table.

"Who said that they couldn't believe that they let someone teach?" Mara asked.

Luke shrugged. "A senator by the looks of her."

The door opened and Ben came in.

"Master Durron paired me with the new girl, Ahsoka and she beat me." He said as he tried to set his bag on the drawings, only for them to slide off of the table onto the floor.

"Well she has been training with both the Force and the lightsaber since she was three and she is two years older than you." Mara said.

Luke bent down and collected the drawings when one caught his eye.

It was a drawing of a man wearing dark Jedi robes. The caption read: 'What did you just call me? Don't get snippy little one. You know I don't know if you are old enough to be a padawan.' Underneath was 'Maybe I'm not. But Master Yoda thinks I am.' 'Well you are not with Master Yoda now. So if you are read you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way.'

Luke smiled.

_I found her Master and he looks familiar._

"Mara, who does this look like?" He asked his wife.

Mara took the drawing.

"It looks a little like you but not quite."

Luke looked at the drawing again and felt as if he had been hit with Force Lighting.

"I know who her Master was and I think I know who arranged for her escape and treatment."

xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Today is my Birthday, so please leave a review as a present.

xxxxxxx

Mara followed Luke out of their quarters and to the quarters they had assigned to Ahsoka.

"Luke, who's her Master?" She asked when they stopped at the door. "Someone I never expected to have had an apprentice." Luke replied.

Mara looked at Luke, her interest piqued.

Luke rapped on the door and waited.

After several heartbeats the door opened to reveal a tearful and bruised Ahsoka.

"What happened?" Luke asked, both concerned and fearful.

"Someone said that if I beat the son of the Grand Master than I must have used the Dark Side." Ahsoka whispered as she stepped aside to let them in.

Luke and Mara sat on the sofa and Ahsoka took a chair.

"I told them that my Master trained me well and that the son of the Grand Master obviously had neglected his lightsaber training." She continued. "Then they had the audacity to insult my Master. They said that he must have dabbled in the Dark Side and then they said that he was a coward that ran from his destiny. My Master is many things but he isn't a coward. So I attacked him."

Luke took a deep breath.

"I believe you when you say that you beat my son fair and square." He started. "You have had more training than him and from what I understand your Master was a Master of Form V and the little I know about him he would have trained you well. He would be proud of you."

Ahsoka snorted.

"I got in a fight with someone when fighting doesn't usually change peoples' mind. He wouldn't find any pride in that." Ahsoka said softly.

Luke and Mara shared a curious look.

"Where did you hear that?" Luke asked.

"My Master." Ahsoka said. "And he heard it from Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"_Interesting."_ Mara sent Luke.

"Ahsoka was your Master Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but didn't you knew that already?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, we didn't." Luke answered.

"We didn't know it because your connection was erased from the Archives and no one mentioned you to any of us." Luke continued.

Ahsoka looked curious.

"Who would erase our connection from the Archives?" She asked.

Luke shrugged. "That's the mystery." He said.

"But I didn't come down here to discuss that. I believe that I now know who sent you to Kamino and how they kept it a secret." Luke said.

Ahsoka stared at him.

"Your Master smuggled you out of the Temple with the help of the 501st and then swore them to secrecy." Luke explained.

Ahsoka frowned.

"Why would he do that?" She asked.

Luke swallowed as he remembered the little he knew about Sith Teachings. That the would be apprentice had to kill someone that meant a lot to them.

"Because he didn't want you to die." Luke said. "If he didn't have you taken to Kamino you would have been killed."

There was silence for several moments before Luke reached into his cloak pocket. Ahsoka watched as he retrieved a playback device.

"Does this sound familiar?" Luke asked and pressed the play button. The sound of someone breathing with the aid of a respirator filled the room.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and just listened.

"I heard it once in a dream shortly before my accident. It was chasing my Master. I also heard it sometime after my accident and a voice saying that this was the fourth operation but if I had survived this long than I was going to live." Ahsoka said.

Luke turned this new piece of information over in his head.

"Ahsoka, there is something I have to tell you." Luke paused to swallow "Anakin Skywalker broke under the pressure that he was under and fell to the Dark Side."

The silence that followed was so deep that you could hear heartbeats.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked softly.

Luke and Mara nodded.

"But he was the Chosen One! He was born to bring Balance to the Force!" Ahsoka wailed.

"He did though." Luke said. "He destroyed the Sith Master and then he died. Taking the Sith with him."

Ahsoka broke down into tears.

"Please, I want to be alone." Ahsoka whispered.

Luke and Mara rose and left the room.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xxxx

At first Ahsoka screamed her denial into a pillow then she cried.

_What drove you to the Dark Side Master?"_ She asked silently.

xxxx

For the next few days Ahsoka walked around in a daze.

She barely spoke and ate little.

Luke had advised the Jedi give her space and time to heal.

A few days later he spotted Ahsoka near an ancient freighter with a tool kit. He was tempted to tell her to leave the poor freighter alone but the way that she looked at it told Luke that the freighter was special to her.

She had the ship repaired in a week.

For the first time in his career as a Jedi Luke wished that the Jedi had Soul Healers since a regular psychologist wouldn't fully understand the pain Ahsoka was going through.

Luke and Mara gave her some emotional support but they really didn't know Anakin.

Finally he decided to assign her to the same mission as Jacen and Ben. Checking out reports of a weapons factory.

xxxx

Ahsoka had never fully trusted Jacen and she felt vindicated when she saw how he handled the situation in the weapons factory.

He used too much force and the few deaths weren't necessary.

She told the Council that.

Whether they agreed with her or not she had no idea.

xxxx

Ben approached Ahsoka's quarters, suddenly nervous. His parents had asked him to go ask her if she wanted to join them for supper at the Solos.

Ben pressed the clime and waited. The door opened a short time later to reveal Ahsoka. "My parents want to know if you would join us for supper at my Aunt and Uncle's." Ben said.

Ahsoka blinked.

"I would very much like to go." She answered.

xxxx

The dinner with the Solos was a strained affair.

In fact in Ahsoka's opinion Han was down right antagonistic. Which was strange since he hadn't been that way when she met him a few months back.

She was glad when dinner ended. She didn't care for the Coreillian food at all; too spicy.

Once they were outside on the balcony she asked a question that had been praying on her mind. "Is your droid's identification See-Threepio Human Cyborg Relations?" She asked, curious. Leia smiled. "Of course, he used to belong to Luke and my mother Padmé Amidala."

"Was his memory erased?" Ahsoka asked. Luke nodded. "Total memory erase.""Skyguy must have been ripped. He told me if anyone messed with either R2 or 3PO's memories then he would personally break their necks, with his bare hands." Ahsoka commented.

"Skyguy?" Ben asked. "My nickname for my Master," she explained. "He called me Snips, because I was snippy."

Everyone chuckled at the thought.

A comfortable silence followed.

"Do you have any children Jacen?" Ahsoka asked. "Why do you ask?" Jacen asked. "Just trying to get to know you." Ahsoka answered. "I'm not married." Jacen answered. "You don't have to be married to have children." Ahsoka pointed out.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Jacen, do you have a child?" Leia prompted. "It isn't important." Jacen said, dodging the question.

xxxx

Ahsoka knew that there was trouble between Corellia and the GFFA but she never imagined that it would come to a battle.

But at for now both sides were talking.

She had her suspicions that someone was behind it: a Dark Jedi perhaps.

She mentioned it to both Master Skywalker and Master Jade Skywalker. She could tell that both of them were troubled at the thought but they didn't dismiss her suspicions as irrational or anything like that. They might have had suspicions too.

xxxx

Luke had no doubt in his mind that all of this was being orchestrated by a Dark Force User but the question was who and for what purpose.

xxxx

"You destroyed it?" Jacen demanded.

Ahsoka nodded calmly.

"Why?" he nearly shouted. "It was soaked in the Dark Side. The Jedi are taught to destroy all Dark objects like that before they can cause any trouble." Ahsoka explained.

"It could have led us to whoever was behind the assassination!" Jacen snapped. "And led to you or someone else being corrupted by the Dark Side?" Ahsoka asked. "There is no Dark Side." Jacen stated. "So Count Dooku cut my Master's arm off for no reason?" Ahsoka asked. "Besides I met a creature that allied with the Dark Side."

Ben watched the exchange growing more and more uncomfortable.

On one hand he admired Ahsoka and thought that she was brilliant. On the other hand he respected Jacen and looked up to him.

"Enough!" Luke stated. "You are acting like a child Jacen. Ahsoka is right; that thing was saturated with Dark Energy. Whether she should have destroyed it or not I will not discuss at this time."

Silence fell for several moments.

"Ahsoka return to Coruscant with the other Jedi. Jacen and Ben I want you two to investigate some disturbances on Rangosa." Luke said.

Ahsoka nodded and left the room for the transports. Jacen lingered for a moment more.

"Jacen, even though you would like to think you know more than some girl that was frozen in carbonite she just might know something when it comes to the Dark Side." Mara said.

Jacen nodded.

"Now please hurry to Rangosa." Luke said.

xxxx

Back on Coruscant Luke paced in the Sitting Area.

"I want to prompt Ahsoka to the level of Jedi Knight but she told me that she isn't ready and won't be ready for another four years at the least." Luke told Mara. "I feel that she is ready and so does many other members of the Council."

"Maybe you should assign her a Master." Mara suggested. "I thought of that but I am worried about certain things." Luke said. "Like would she be more experienced than her Master or if she would listen to them because of their lack of training."

Mara stood and walked over to her husband.

"You need to stop worrying." She told him.

"Tell you what, let's call a Council Meeting and discuss who should be Ahsoka's Master." Mara said. Luke turned the suggestion over. "Alright." He said.

Xxxxxx

So please vote on who you think Ahsoka's Master should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxx

The Council meeting had gone as well as Luke had expected. Kyle had expressed an interest in completing Ahsoka's training. Kyp on the other hand thought that she should be promoted to Jedi Knight. The Council was literally split in it's decision.

Cilghal thought that either Luke, Mara or Leia take her on since they were a connection to her past. A few of the other Masters agreed with Cilghal.

In their quarters Luke turned to Mara. "Do you want another Padawan?" he asked her. Mara shrugged. "I could take her on, but I am worried that she will ask questions that I can't answer about your father without upsetting her or destroying her happy memories of him."

Mara sat down on the couch.

"What about you?" she asked her husband. "I would love to take on a new Padawan. I do worry about her asking questions that I can't answer though. But I can always cross that skywalk when we come to it." Luke answered as he sat down next to his wife and began to massage her shoulders. Mara nearly melted with pleasure.

"Leia isn't taking Han's deflection to Corellia well and I am not sure how she would react to us assigning Ahsoka to her at all." Luke commented.

"Han will come to his senses soon enough." Mara said. "I hope for Leia's sake he does." Luke said.

xxxxx

Ben sighed.

Jacen was slightly distracted by a woman. She had promised them information about the assassination of the Corellian Head of State. Ben didn't trust her as far as he could throw her with the Force.

"Jacen, I don't think we can trust her." Ben whispered to his cousin. Jacen shook his head. "She claims to know what that braid and bead work that Ahsoka destroyed said." He told Ben. "It was saturated with the Dark Side Jacen! Even I felt it." Ben snapped. "You only noticed something after Ahsoka said something." Jacen shot back.

"Jerk!" Ben muttered under his breath.

xxxxx

Ahsoka sat in the Skywalker quarters.

"Ahsoka, some Masters feel that you are ready to be Knighted." Luke told her. "You helped organize battles, fought General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, survived against Trandoshans that were bent on killing you among other thing."

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I faced off General Grievous because my Master wasn't there to fight him and because I was reckless. I barely survived against the Trandoshans. In fact if it wasn't for some other Jedi Younglings and a Wookiee that had been abducted as well I would have most likely died." She explained.

R2 whistled encouragingly.

Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm glad that you think that I could be a Knight but I am sixteen, nearly seventeen R2. Even Skyguy was Twenty when he was Knighted and that was to help get more Knights out there because of the War." She told the droid.

R2 whistled mournfully.

xxxx

Ben was grateful to be back on Coruscant. He had asked Jacen if he could return home instead of following the creepy lady around. Jacen had agreed and Ben happily found a transport headed for Coruscant.

He needed time to think.

When he was younger he had never questioned Jacen but now he was. At first he had believed that there was no Dark Side but after seeing and feeling the remains of the braid and bead work he began to question Jacen's philosophy.

Ben stepped into his parents quarters and noticed that Ahsoka was meditating on the floor. Calmly Ben knelt in front of her.

Minutes past before Ahsoka opened her blue eyes.

"Why were you meditating?" Ben asked. "Your father asked me to meditated on my actions on the Station and the destruction of that thing." Ahsoka explained. "I have come to the conclusion that I wasn't wrong to destroy it."

A pleasant silence followed.

"How was Rangosa?" Ahsoka asked as she stood. "Boring," Ben replied. "We met some woman that claimed to know something about what happened on the Station and Jacen started to follow her around like a little puppy."

Ahsoka giggled at the mental picture of Jacen following anyone like a puppy.

"I'm worried about him." Ben continued. "He's become so secretive and sometimes he disappears for several days when he's suppose to be teaching me.

"I have a vague memory of visiting the Hapes Cluster during the Dark Nest Crisis but I can't remember what happened or anything else." Ben told her.

"I have a gap in my memory as well." Ahsoka said. "Master Obi-Wan, my Master and I were sent to investigate a transmission we received during the Clone Wars and met these extremely powrful Force Users. One of the abducted me when we tried to leave and held me prisoner The gap begins when some creature bit me and ends when I woke up outside with Master Obi-Wan and my Master. One of the Force Users was dead and her father was mourning her death. I have tried to remember what happened in between those events but for some reason I can't remember. I know for a fact that Anakin had a gap in his memory too. He told us that he had been shown the Future and that he couldn't know the Future."

"Well I am pretty sure that I didn't see the Future." Ben said. "Maybe Jacen blocked your memory of the visit." Ahsoka suggested. Ben blinked. "Why would he do that?" "Maybe he didn't want you know something." Ahsoka suggested.

Ben turned it over in his head.

"Well, Queen Mother Tenel Ka had a baby about that time and her grandmother suffered a major brain hemorrhage that has left her a vegetable shortly after the baby was born." He said slowly.

"Tell me about the Hapes Cluster." Ahsoka said to Ben. "Well woman rule and have positions in the Fleet."

Ahsoka listened as Ben talked about the Hapes Cluster in rapt attention. She didn't want to miss a single detail.

xxxx

Jacen was very glad that Ben had asked to go home early. Kayla had revealed herself to be Lumiya, She had made him a very tempting offer: join him and learn more about the Force.

It was something he was heavily considering.

xxxxx

A/N

There are three/four votes for Leia, three votes for Luke or Mara, and two votes for Kyle or Kyp and one vote for Ahsoka to be promoted to Jedi Knight.

I am leaning towards either one of the Skywalker twins or Mara since I know them better than Kyle and Kyp.


	5. Chapter 5

If am recalling correctly Leia and Luke are tied to be Ahsoka's Master.

xxxxx

Ahsoka looked at Ben. "Do you want me to see if I can help you recover your memories of the Hapes Cluster?" She asked. Ben turned it over in his head. "I can't hurt to know what went down there." He replied.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Lower your shields so that I can have access to your mind and relax." Ahsoka instructed. Ben sat on the floor and lowered his shields and relaxed. Soon he felt something brush his mind and memories started to flip by.

Some were happy while others were sad.

Suddenly the flipping stopped and he felt something shift inside of his mind. Then a memory surfaced of Jacen and a woman with red hair talking with a baby. A baby that Jacen had fathered. Then Killiks tried to enter the room to kill the baby. There was pain in his shoulder and darkness.

Ben's eyes opened and he stared at Ahsoka with wide eyes.

"I remember what happened at the Hapes Cluster!" He whispered. "I saw," Ahsoka said softly.

"Do you want to see if I can retrieve that memory for you?" Ben asked quickly. Ahsoka blinked a few times. "Sure," she replied.

Ben felt her shields lower and slowly he reached out for her mind.

A memory flitted past of a Togruta couple and being swung around by the male. Another one of arriving at the Jedi Temple for the first time.

One of seeing Anakin Skywalker from a distance and being completely awed by him.

One of being moved up so that she could learn faster and be placed with a Master sooner.

Her joy of being assigned to the fabled Chosen One.

Many battles flashed past.

Ben stopped at one memory. It was of a place that was strong in the Force bu they had no idea how they got there or where it was.

A woman with green hair.

Being separated from her Master.

A man with red eyes that turned into a flying creature.

Herself in a dream delivering a warning.

Being captured with Obi-Wan by two flying creatures and being taken to an area where her Master was along with an old man. And her Master showing just a fraction of his power when his forced the creatures to let them do and kneel before him and, to her surprise, into humanoid shape; the woman and man from before.

Setting a course for home only to be grabbed by the man and flown to his home and placed in a dungeon. Then being visited by some weird alien, it releasing her then biting her. Then coughing and coming to outside and her Master embracing her. Her Master looks relieved and Obi-Wan looks as if he just saw something that he can't comprehend.

Ben could see that there was a gape in her memory so he did a little digging and found nothing. It was as if she went from the prison to the courtyard in a blink of an eye.

Ben continued to flip through her memories, searching for the missing ones.

There was darkness and a bass voice saying softly. "Hold on Snips, they are nearly done with you. Don't die on me again because there's no one to help me bring you back." Ben recognized the voice as the voice of Darth Vader but he had never heard it in a gentler tome.

Ben pulled out of Ahsoka's mind.

"I couldn't find it." Ben said. His mind reeling from what he had just heard.

xxxxx

Luke and Mara entered their apartment to find Ben and Ahsoka chatting about something.

"Ben, I didn't expect you home for a while. Did something happen?" Luke asked. "Jacen met this creepy lady that was mostly machine and she said that she knew things about that bead and braid work and about the assassination. I didn't want to follow her around so I asked Jacen if I could come home early." Ben explained.

"Jacen was talking to a woman that was mostly machine that claimed to know about the assassination and the bead and braid work?" Mara demanded.

Ben watched as his parents raced out of the apartment, concern radiating off of them.

_I hope Jacen is alright._ He thought.

xxxx

"Patch us through to Jacen." Luke said as he and Mara entered the Communications Center.

The Knight there quickly got to work and soon a hologram of Jacen appeared.

"Yes, Masters?" Jacen asked. "Jacen, we need you to report back to Coruscant immediately. Something has come up that we need to speak to you about." Luke said.

Jacen nodded and the transmission ended.

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxxx

"You are awfully quiet Ben." Mara said as she filled her plate with a salad.

"Earlier Ahsoka and I were helping each other remember things and well she had a blank spot in her memories but it was as if the memories didn't exist." Ben explained.

"What was she helping you remember?" Luke asked cautiously.

"I had a vague memory of visiting the Hapes Cluster so she volunteered her abilities to help me remember." Ben said.

"And?" Mara prompted.

"Jacen has a daughter with the Queen of the Hapes Cluster." Ben blurted out.

xxxx

Ahsoka sat reworking part of a comm station; her thoughts on the memory that Ben had uncovered of her Master telling her not to die because there was no one to help him bring her back.

_Does it have anything to do with what happened on Mortis?_ She wondered. _Or was he being figurative?_

Ahsoka shook her head and set the part aside and headed for the kitchen area for supper.

xxxx

"Dad? Have you ever heard of people returning from the dead and I don't mean as Force Ghosts." Ben asked.

Luke chewed his food and looked thoughtful.

"There are medical cases where hearts have stopped and the medics got it going again, but there was still brain activity." Luke answered. "Why?" "Ahsoka apparently died and was brought back." Ben announced.

Luke and Mara exchanged looks.

"What caused you to draw that conclusion?" Mara asked.

"While I was in her mind searching for the missing time I found a memory of grandfather telling her not to die on him because their wasn't anyone to help him bring her back." Ben explained.

"Could he have been figurative?" Luke asked Mara. Mara shrugged. "He was rarely figurative, he was usually blunt and to the point." Mara recalled.

Luke nodded, it fit with the little he knew about his father.

xxxx

Leia paced the quarters that Luke had given her in the Temple. She didn't want to be in her and Han's apartment.

Luke had asked her earlier if she felt ready to take on a student. He said that he would understand if she said no.

Truth be told Leia would have loved to take on a Padawan but now she was uncertain if she could instill in them the right qualities. After all she had been unable to convince Han that it was a bad idea to join the Corellian Rebellion. It smelled too much of the beginning of The Clone Wars for her liking.

xxxxx

Luke sat in front of Tionne.

"Master, have you found anything alluding to a Jedi bringing someone back from the dead?" Luke asked the Historian.

Tionne stared at the ceiling, lost in thought for several minutes. Finally she looked down and right into Luke's eyes. "No Master Skywalker." She responded.

xxxx

Jacen stood before his Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke; neither of them looked particularity happy. Jacen swallowed.

"Jacen, it has come to our attention that you have lied to us." Luke said simply. "What do you have to say?"

"I haven't lied to you." Jacen said, feeling fear.

"Jacen, we know that you have a child and that the mother is Tenel Ka." Mara said flatly.

_How do they know that?_ Jacen wondered.

"It appears that you have been unjedi like the past few years Jacen. Is this because you don't believe in the Dark Side?" Luke asked.

"There is no Dark Side." Jacen replied automatically.

Luke and Mara stared right into Jacen's eyes. "So your grandfather wasn't corrupted by the Dark Side when he choked your grandmother into unconsciousness? Or that I wasn't influenced by it when I attacked my own father and cut off his hand?" Luke asked.

Jacen lowered his gaze.

"The Force isn't a toy Jacen; it's a gift that must be treated with respect. Our emotions can influence us and if we are feeling Dark emotions or deny that people have Darkness in them then we stand to lose ourselves to Darkness." Mara said.

There was silence for several heartbeats.

"Now tell us about the cyborg that you met on Rangosa." Luke commanded.

xxxx

Luke and Mara listened as Jacen explained his meeting with Lumiya and after some prodding admitted that he wanted to learn from her; because there was no Dark Side.

Luke sighed. "Jacen, many Jedi of old fell to the Dark Side because they thirsted for knowledge." He began.

"I'm not like them." Jacen said, cutting Luke off.

"That's what all of them said Jacen." Mara said. "'I am different.' 'It can't happen to me because I am too smart for that.'"

Jacen cringed.

"You are not different than them Jacen. You could Fall just as easily as any of us." Luke said simply. "You are not special."

More silence.

"Now go tell your mother that she is a grandmother. She deserves to know." Mara commanded.

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this took so long but when I was almost done I realized that I had goofed and needed to fix something. This is what I get for not having the whole story written down.

SO without further ado the next chapter in A Gift From the Past!

xxxx

Ben sat in his room with Ahsoka where both of them had been sent so that Leia and Jacen could 'speak'. They both could hear Leia's angry voice from the sitting area.

"The Noghri don't call her Lady Vader for nothing!" Ben commented to Ahsoka who laughed. "She does have his temper." She told Ben.

"Really?" Ben asked. Ahsoka nodded.

xxxx

Jacen nearly shrank away from his angry mother.

"How could you Jacen? Sleep with a woman and then not tell your own parents that they were grandparents!" Leia demanded. "Do you have any idea the pain and sorrow that your great grandparents suffered? Luke and I swore that would never happen again in this family and that no one else in our family would be illegitimate after we learned that no one knew who our father's father was."

Jacen glanced over at his aunt and uncle, hoping that they would intervene on his behalf. But they were calmly sitting on one of the sofas sipping hot chocolate; pointedly ignoring the conversation.

"What made you think it was okay to sleep with her? Didn't we teach you better?" Leia demanded.

"I did it to keep the peace." Jacen said, speaking for the first time since he told Leia that she was a grandmother. "She didn't tell me that she was going to get pregnant." He explained.

"Jacen, every choice we make has it's consequences." Leia said in a deadly calm voice. "Whether it's slaughtering a whole village of Tusken Raiders because they beat a loved one so badly that they died or a one night stand. You could have gotten a STD from her!"

"I love her!" Jacen blurted out.

"If you loved her you would have married her before you slept with her." Leia said through gritted teeth.

"The other Nobles would have thrown a fit if we married." Jacen said. "Your grandparents married and they faced expulsion and public disgrace!" Leia snapped.

xxxx

Ahsoka and Ben stood near the door. Ben had his ear up on the door so that he could hear better.

"She's really cutting into him." Ahsoka commented to Ben, who nodded.

"Will they be mad at us for listening at the door?" Ahsoka asked Ben. Ben shook his head. "If they didn't want us to hear they would have sent us away." He explained.

xxxx

_Should we intervene? _Luke sent to Mara. _No, _Mara sent back. _She needs to let off some more steam first._

xxxx

_Twenty minutes later . . ._

"Now, you will call Tenel Ka and arrange a meeting between us and her." Leia ordered.

"Use our comm station, it will be quicker than going somewhere else and more private." Mara said, speaking for the first time since the dressing down began.

Jacen swallowed but did as he was told. He didn't wish his mother to become more angry then is already was.

xxxx

"It's awfully quiet out there." Ben commented. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "What do think is going to happen to Jacen?" Ahsoka asked Ben. "By the sounds of it Aunt Leia will make them both get married and to the Dark Side with what everyone thinks."

Ahsoka nearly laughed.

"My Master would have done the same thing." She told Ben.

"Can you tell me about him?" Ben asked. "I mean none of us know what he was like as a Jedi. It would be very nice to know what he was like."

"Well he was cocky, but he didn't blame others for his mistakes. He rarely planned out a battle he just went by the seat of his pants. He could be playful but after Mortis he was less playful.

"Once I was captured by Trandoshans so they could hunt me he barely slept and he blamed himself. I told him when I got back that his training had not only saved me but the lives of several others. I think it set him at ease.

"He was his own worst critic and blamed himself if more people died then he felt should have.

"He was only loyal to people not causes and he was loyal to a fault.

"He rarely gave any one his everlasting respect. It had to be won, you didn't receive it automatically.

"He had a sense of Honor. He told the Wookiees that rescued me that he would repay them all."

Ben nodded. Vader had left the Wookiees alone, if they behaved themselves.

"He didn't like being the Chosen One. In fact I don't think he liked being reminded that he was special or different than everyone else." She explained.

"The Chosen One?" Ben asked, a bit confused. He knew he had heard from Ahsoka's memories but he wasn't sure what it entailed.

Ahsoka stared at him.

"You don't know about the Chosen One?" She asked, shocked. "Every Youngling knew about the Chosen One." "I heard about it from your memories but nothing about who it was or what it meant to be the Chosen One." Ben explained.

"Well the Chosen One was a being created by the Force through midi-chlorians with the task of bringing Balance to the Force. Many Jedi believed that Balance meant destroying the Sith." Ahsoka paused for a moment. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn believed that he had found the Chosen One in the form of Anakin Skywalker because of his high midi-chlorian count, over twenty thousand if my memory is correct. And the fact that she claimed that Anakin didn't have a father."

Ben gaped a Ahsoka in shock.

"So does this mean that the Force is my great grandfather?" Ben asked softly. Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess," she said.

_I am never using a curse with the Force in it ever again!_ Ben thought.

xxxxxxxx

By the way, should Ben and Ahsoka hook up at some point? OR is their relative ages just too much?


	8. Chapter 8

The general consensus seems that Ben should crush on Ahsoka so he will crush on her until the day after his eighteenth birthday which he will promptly ask her out on a date (if she's not married or seriously dating someone else).

xxxxxx

_A few days later. . ._

Tenel Ka hesitated has she walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple with Allana at her side. She could barely hide her nervousness. In a few minutes she would be confronted by not only Master Organa Solo but by both Master Skywalkers.

She stopped in front of the Skywalker quarters and pressed the chime. Ben opened the door. Tenel Ka forced herself to smile. "Hello Ben, are your parents in?" she asked. "Yes, they are and Aunt Leia is here too. She just might give you a tongue lashing." Ben said.

Tenel Ka sighed.

She knew the moment that Jacen had said that his mother, uncle and aunt knew about Allana that she would receive a dressing down about the whole affair.

"Come in," Ben said as he stepped aside. Tenel Ka entered with Allana at her side.

The adults in the room stood.

"Welcome back," Master Skywalker said.

Tenel Ka bowed to him.

"Ben, go practice your lightsaber technique." Master Jade Skywalker said in a voice that brokered no room for an argument.

Ben nodded and slipped past her and Allana.

"Come and sit, we have lots to discuss." Master Organa Solo said, calmly.

xxxxxxx

Ben entered one of the training rooms to find Ahsoka there hard at work with her lightsabers. He watched her every movement; it was as if she was dancing.

Finally Ahsoka came to a stop and glanced over at him. "Good afternoon Ben." She said with a pleasant smile. "Good afternoon Ahsoka." Ben replied, returning the smile.

"What were you doing? I didn't recognize your technique." Ben asked, curious. Ahsoka smiled. "I have incorporated dance moves into my style. Every Jedi does – did." Ahsoka explained, correcting herself. "Could you teach me?" Ben asked hopefully. "Do you know how to dance?" she asked. "Not really," he answered. "Then come with me." She said and walked away.

Ben followed her to a different part of the Temple. They entered a room and Ahsoka promptly went over to a computer and selected a song from it. A few minutes later a song played on the hidden speakers around the room.

Ahsoka turned to him. "This is an Alderaanian waltz. One of Senator Bail Organa's favorite if my memory is correct." Ahsoka explained. "There are five different ways to dance to this. I will teach you the simplest moves first then we will graduate to the harder parts." Ahsoka said.

Ben nodded.

xxxxx 

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. She hadn't smiled so much since before she had been frozen in carbonite and perhaps before she joined the war.

It was quite fun and relaxing to teach someone things that they didn't know well; like dancing.

Finally they broke apart from their dance.

"Why don't you know how to do Alderaanian dances?" Ahsoka asked. "Alderaan has always been one of the Jedi Order's biggest supporters."

Ben looked down.

"Have you ever heard of some thing that had the power to destroy entire planets?" Ben asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "Well the Empire had a space station built that was the size of a small moon that had the firepower to turn a M Class planet to rubble. My aunt was raised on Alderaan by Bail Organa and they both were members of the Rebellion against the Empire. My aunt was captured while trying to get Obi-Wan Kenobi to help them fight in the war and was taken aboard the station called the Death Star. There she was tortured for the location of the Rebel Base. When Vader's tactices didn't work Moff Tarkin decided that they were going to force her to give up the Rebel Base by threating to destroy Alderaan. She lied by giving them an old base but Tarkin had Alderaan destroyed anyway."

Ahsoka gasped.

"I knew that Tarkin was depraved! I should have let the warder of the Citadel throw him into the lava!" Ahsoka spat. "I can't believe that my Master liked him a bit!"

Ben smiled vaguely. "If it's any help they kind of became worst enemies after the rise of the Empire and my dad blew him up when he destroyed the Death Star."

xxxxx

Who wants to see a fight between Ahsoka and Lumiya?


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxx

Tenel Ka was relieved that Leia nor Master Skywalker had given her a tongue lashing yet but that could have something to do with the fact that Leia was playing with Allana and laughing.

Suddenly Master Mara Jade Skywalker came out of a side room.

"Ben will be here in a moment to take Allana somewhere else so that we can speak in private." She announced.

Tenel Ka hesitated. She didn't like the idea of her daughter being out of her sight in the Jedi Temple but she guessed that it was for best that her daughter not hear her get dressed down by the Masters.

The door opened and Ben walked in with a togruta young woman.

Tenel Ka turned to Allana. "Go with Ben and his friend and they will show you around." Tenel Ka told her. "Yes Mama." Allana replied.

Tenel Ka watched as the trio left the room. There was silence for several heartbeats.

"Why?" Master Solo asked. Tenel Ka mentally cringed. "I needed an heir and I wanted it to be someone that I loved and not someone that was doing it because I was their ruler and it would make them look good." Tenel Ka said. The words sounded weak in her own ears and seemed inadequate.

"If you loved Jacen than you wouldn't have asked him to sleep with you outside the bonds of marriage." Master Solo said softly. "It was selfish of you to not tell us either. My mother's parents died never knowing that their dead daughter had delivered twins before she died. They never knew that they had a grandson.

Tenel Ka lowered her gaze.

"I did not know about your grandparents until after Allana was born." Tenel Ka said softly.

"Did you plan on ever telling us?" Leia asked. "No," Tenel Ka answered truthfully.

xxxxx

Ben and Ahsoka walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple showing Allana all the sights.

"I can't believe that Alderaan is gone." Ahsoka said, breaking the silence. "Aunt Leia says if she didn't witness It's destruction she wouldn't believe it either." Ben said.

"Do you know who's going to finish your training?" Ben asked Ahsoka, changing the subject. "I have no idea." Ahsoka replied. "I really don't know anyone that well so I don't have any preferences either.

"Ben!" A woman's voice called out. The group stopped and Ahsoka watched as a woman approached them. "Do you know where my Mom is?" the woman asked. "She's grilling someone with Mom and Dad." Ben answered. The woman nodded. "Thanks Ben." She said and she turned and left.

"My cousin Jaina, she's Jacne's twin. She's going to be just as happy as Aunt Leia was when she learns about Allana." Ben told Ahsoka who smiled.

"I am hungry." Allana suddenly said.

Ahsoka turned to Ben. "Do we have to stay in the Temple?" she asked him. Ben blinked a few times. "She didn't say anything about staying in the Temple." He replied slowly. "Why?" "Because I know a really good place to eat and I want to see if it's still open." Ahsoka replied. "Where is it?" Ben asked. "CoCo Town, it's called Dex's Diner. He's a friend of Master Obi-Wan and he has contacts everywhere." Ahsoka explained.

Ben turned the idea over in his head. It had been sometime since he left the Temple and it would let him get to know Ahsoka better.

"Alright," Ben said. "Just let me check to see if there still is a Dex's Diner in CoCo Town and then we can go."

Ahsoka smiled brightly.

xxxx

A half an hour later Ben, Ahsoka and Allana entered a little diner in CoCo Town. Judging by the smile on Ahsoka's face this was the right place. Or looked like the right place.

A huge besalisk stood in the kitchen working. By the looks of him he was ancient.

"What can I do for ya?" A waitress droid asked. "Let's have some sliders, veggies, three ruby bliels and some of Dex's famous nerfsteak." Ahsoka said. "Ya know Dex?" the waitress droid asked sounding curious. "I have met him on several occasions." Ahsoka replied.

"Take a seat and I'll get ya the drinks." The waitress droid said, rolling off.

Ahsoka led Ben and Allana towards the back of the diner and sat down in a small booth, putting Allana between the two of them.

"So did you use to come here?" Ben asked. Ahsoka nodded. Ever so often Master Obi-Wan and my Master would bring me down here to eat and chat with Dex and find out what he was able to learn form his contacts." Ahsoka said. "It was quite fun.

"We once brought Senator Amidala down here to eat and she said that she hadn't had such a relaxing meal since she was a little girl." Ahsoka continued with a smile on her face.

"She's my grandmother." Ben said. "Who?" Ahsoka asked. "Padmé Amidala, she's my grandmother."

The waitress droid arrived at that moment and set their drinks on the table. "Thanks," Ben told the droid. "Ya welcome," the droid replied.

xxxx

Allana was bored. All Ben and Ahsoka did was talk about this and that. She wanted to play. Or better yet visit with her new found grandmother and great aunt and uncle.

She took another sip of her drink, it tasted really good.

xxxxx

Tenel Ka sighed.

While she was 'talking' to Master Solo Jaina had come in and she wanted to know why Leia felt the need to 'grill' Tenel Ka and once she learned that she was an aunt . . . let's just say that all the demons broke lose from their prisons.

Finally Master Mara Jade Skywalker stood. "Does anyone want lunch?" she asked, cutting Jaina off.

"Lunch will be excellent, Master." Tenel Ka said quickly.

Master Mara Jade Skywalker nodded and headed for the kitchen. "I'll call Ben and let him know that he can bring Allana back." Master Luke Skywalker said, reaching for his commlink.

xxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxx

Luke waited for Ben to answer his commlink. Finally Ben's image appeared. "Yes Dad?" Ben asked. "Ben you can come back to our quarters, it's time for lunch." Luke told his son. "Well Ahsoka and I took Allana out for lunch so neither of us is going to be hungry."

"He took Allana outside of the Temple?" Tenel Ka demanded.

"You said nothing about staying inside." Ben shot back. "Besides, she said that she was hungry and Ahsoka knew of a place that we might be able to eat. I'm just surprised that this place is still here after what the Vong did to Coruscant." Ben said.

"Detailed building plans will always surprise you. Now get back to the Temple." Luke said. "And no detours." "Yes Dad." Ben said and deactivated his comm.

xxxx

Ben sighed as he put his commlink back in his pocket. "We need to get back to the Temple, pronto. And no detours." Ben told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed and signaled to the waitress droid. "Can we have a carryout bag?" She asked the droid. "Of course sweetie." The droid said and headed off to get one.

"Is your father mad at us?" Ahsoka asked Ben as she grabbed his and Allana's plates. "I don't think so." Ben said. "But her mom might be."

The droid reappeared with the carryout bag and Ahsoka started to fill it.

xxxxx

Lumiya watched as Ben Skywalker exited the diner with a little red headed girl and a teenage togruta female that was a few years older than him.

She wanted nothing more than to swoop down and hack the teenage togruta to pieces for ruining her hard work to seduce Jacen Solo to the Dark Side.

The teenage girl suddenly looked in her direction and Lumiya knew that the togruta wouldn't be an easy target.

However the little girl was another matter. She would be easy to kill, from a distance. And Ben Skywalker was the same way. Although he had changed a bit since she had last seen him.

"One day you will all die!" She whispered softly.

An idea suddenly occurred to her. One that brought a cruel smile to her face.

xxxxx

Tenel Ka nervously paced the Skywalker apartment, waiting for Ben to return with Allana.

A warning through the Force, Allana was in trouble. Tenel Ka nearly bolted for the door before it occurred to her that she had no idea where Allana was or if she could get there in time.

xxxx

Ahsoka and Ben had been walking back to the Mag Lev station when she sensed danger. She could feel that Ben had sensed it too.

They subtly pulled Allana closer to them and stretched out with their Senses.

Screams suddenly filled the walkway and old Commando Droids appeared along with some rough looking men and women.

Ahsoka reached for one of her lightsabers and ignited it.

The droids opened fire, but both Ahsoka and Ben sent the bolts back at the droids. One of the droids advanced and Ahsoka cut it to pieces.

"Does this fall into the category as a detour?" Ahsoka asked Ben as she fell back to help protect Allana. "I believe it does." Ben answered with a smile.

xxxxx

Lumiya watched the battle from a distance. It was quite interesting and enlightening to watch the two young Jedi fight off their attackers.

Throw a grenade and have it detonate in the air, as close to the Jedi as possible. Then throw some smoke bombs on my mark."" Lumiya said into her commlink. She moved closer to the action. "Mark!"

xxxxx

Ben watched as something came flying at them.

"Run!" Ahsoka yelled.

But before he could move it exploded, throwing them all backwards.

Ben's ears rang from the noise as he struggled to stand. Then he was blinded by smoke.

He reached out and felt Ahsoka and Allana nearby. Ahsoka was calm but Allana was terrified.

A green light suddenly appeared in the smoke along with something Ben recognized as a lightwhip.

Ben swallowed. There was only one person that carried a lightwhip as far as he knew and that was the Sith wanna be Lumiya.

xxxxx

Ahsoka watched as the figure came closer. "Well, if Grievous wasn't dead I would say that you were his girlfriend." Ahsoka shouted. "And why is that?" The figure replied. "Because you are missing about just as much of your body as he was missing." Ahsoka said.

The lightwhip came at her.

xxxxx

Mara glanced at the chrono. She had no idea when to expect Ben but the Force told her something was wrong; terribly wrong.

She had half the mind to ask Jaina to go look for him but since both Jaina and Leia had left a few minutes ago that wasn't an option.

The comm station beeped urgently.

Mara turned and watched as Luke stood and walked towards it. "Yes?" he asked. "Master Skywalker, there's a disturbance in CoCo Town. They say that lightsabers are involved." A student reported. "They are asking that you and other Masters report to the sight."

Mara dropped her knife and headed over to Luke.

"We are on our way." Luke told the apprentice.

Luke punched in a code and Kyp Durron appeared. "There's a disturbance in CoCo Town, apparently lightsabers are being used. I want you to come with Mara and I to discover what is going on." Luke told his fellow Jedi Master.

"I'm on my way." Kyp said.

Mara followed Luke towards the door.

"I am coming with you." Tenel Ka stated.

Luke hesitated before nodding. It was her daughter that could be in trouble after all.

"Mara, call Ben and ask him where he is." Luke said as they walked out the door.

xxxxxx

Lumiya growled as the togruta yanked her lightwhip out of her hands with her two lightsabers. She quickly reached into her leg and retrieved a lightsaber and engaged the girl.

Lumiya wasn't sure how long their blades clashed together before she received the signal that one of her teams had been successful.

Suddenly she was missing her left arm and another lightsaber was in her right shoulder blade. She screamed in pain and fury. She yanked herself off the blade, at the same time roughly kicking the togruta in the stomach.

Lumiya raced away.

She might have lost to some girl but she had a consolation prize: the heir to the Hapes Cluster throne and Jacen's daughter.

xxxxxxx

Luke, Mara, Kyp and Tenel Ka arrived at the scene of the fight to see emergency crews beginning to clean up.

Luke spotted Ben and Ahsoka talking, or arguing with some police and medical droids.

Ahsoka kept pointing to her right and say something. Ben would nod his head and point as well.

Luke approached the nearest organic law enforcement officer, a Kaytan female. "What happened?" he asked politely.

The law enforcement officer turned to him. "There was some old battle droids and some thugs for hire. They attacked two older Jedi that were out with a much younger Jedi student." She started. "The thugs then used a grenade and then smoke bombs. Then someone with with a lightwhip attacked the female and then they got into a lightsaber duel. The attacker lost an arm and then retreated. The younger student is missing." She finished.

Tenel Ka straightened.

'What did the attacker look like?" Mara asked.

"We are not sure at this point but the left arm that was cut off was cybernetic. And her girl says that her attacker was female and mostly machine." She replied.

"Lumiya," Luke and Mara said at the same time.

There was silence for several moments.

"You may take them back to the Temple now and have your healers look at them." She informed them.

xxxxx

Ben stood as his parents and Tenel Ka approached.

"I am sorry Father." Ben said. "For what?" Luke asked. "They took Allana. It wouldn't have happened if we stayed in the Temple." Ben answered.

Luke sighed.

"You weren't to know Ben." He told his son.

"Who was that Master Luke?" Ahsoka asked. "She could barely call on the Force and so much of her was replaced by either cybernetic limbs or machines."

"I will tell you when we get back to the Temple." Luke answered.

Ahsoka nodded.

"She went that way." Ahsoka said pointing to her right. "There was an injured Twi'lek there with Allana, they ran away together." Ahsoka explained.

Tenel Ka paled.

"Alema Rar took Allana?" she whispered.

Ben watched as Tenel Ka turned and started to walk in the direction that Alema and Lumiya went. But his mother blocked her.

"We mostly likely aren't going to get Allana back by rushing off after her." Mara said. "The first few hours are the most important for abduction victims!" Tenel Ka cried.

"Listen: Lumiya most likely wants to draw Jacen to her using Allana as a lure. We can't go after her without knowing more." Luke said.

"I could beat you and probably take off your other arm in a duel." Ahsoka said suddenly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just so you know my Beta for Dark Angel has moved. I have sent her the next chapter which will be posted once she approves of it.


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxx

Tenel Ka was silent the entire trip back to the Temple. Luke hoped that she was alright. He had sent Kyp to investigate and see if he could track Lumiya and Alema through the city.

In contrast Ben and Ahsoka were discussing lightsaber tactics.

Finally they arrived back at the Temple. Luke led the group back to his family's quarters. Everyone sat down and turned to him.

"Tenel Ka, I promise that we will get Allana back. You must have faith in Master Durron's abilities." Luke told the distraught queen.

"I should have never let her out of my sight." Tenel Ka whispered.

There was silence for several moments.

"Why didn't she use the syringe that she uses to protect herself?" Tenel Ka asked, confused. "I took it away from her after she tried to use it on a Trandoshan that bumped into us." Ahsoka explained. "Besides, a child shouldn't have access to drugs like that."

Tenel Ka's face reddened. "It's for her protection!" Tenel Ka said evenly.

"My Master could defeat opponents half his size by either kicking them where it hurts or biting them." Ahsoka said. "That's how he defended himself from those that wanted to hurt him before he became a Jedi."

"My daughter isn't a slave on some Outer Rim planet. She's a princess and heir to the Hapes Cluster." Tenel Ka said softly but angrily. "She has no need to fight so dirtly."

"It's called street fighting." Ahsoka said. "No rules, he got in a lot of trouble when he was learning hand to hand combat because he wouldn't follow the rules that the instructor set up."

"Enough." Mara said. Stopping the argument before it could escalate and Mara had no doubt that if it came to lightsaber blows that Ahsoka could take off Tenel Ka's other arm.

"Now, I believe that Ahsoka had a question as to who Lumiya is." Luke said. "She was an Imperial spy that was sent to infiltrate the Rebellion. I met her and thought that she loved me." He began. "At one point the Rebellion had gotten their hands on some TIE fighters and a group of us was chosen to fly them into battle to help confuse the Empire. During the battle the screen that told me who was friend and who was foe failed and I decided to use the Force to help me tell. After the battle I was told that I had shot her down. During a search it was discovered that she was an Imperial agent. I was devastated.

"Years later she turned up, much of her organic body replaced by cybernetic replacements. She told me that my father had done it to her. At first I believed her but now I wonder if perhaps the Emperor had it done to her since she was one of his Hands before I shot her down." Luke mused.

"Why do you doubt that now Master?" Tenel Ka asked, breaking her silence.

"Because young Ahsoka was caught in an explosion. There were to options: cybernetic replacements or slowly heal her body. Anakin Skywalker chose the later option and stuck with it." Luke explained.

xxxxx

Ahsoka absorbed the information. She had a hard time believing too that her Master would purposely sentence someone to such a horrible fate. Especially after he went through so much trouble to repair her damaged body.

Master Luke's comm beeped and he retrieved it. "Skywalker," he said. "Luke, I have managed to trace Alema and Lumiya to an apartment building on Coruscant. I am awaiting your orders." Master Durron reported.

Tenel sighed with relief.

"Send us the address and we will be there with a group of Jedi." Master Luke said

xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, I am almost done. The action in this might be a little shoddy but I will leave that up to you guys to decide.

xxxxx

Luke stood in front of the door to Lumiya's apartment. Beside him was Mara and behind them were Kyp, Saba and Ahsoka.

He had ordered Ben to stay behind and keep an eye on Tenel Ka. Luke was worried that she would try to follow them and in her current condition she might be a hindrance. He had considered ordering Ahsoka to help Ben but seeing that it was a great chance to see Ahsoka in action Luke had agreed that she should come along.

Luke looked at Mara who nodded.

They reached into the Force and opened the door; Alema Rar was waiting for them on the other side.

"Welcome Master Jedi, welcome to your deaths." Alema said.

Her movements would have been seductive if it wasn't for the fact that her past injuries never healed properly.

"My Master had a word for females like you." Ahsoka said. "Whore."

Alema glared at Ahsoka.

"I look forward to teaching you some manners since your Master seems to forget that all students need them." Alema hissed.

"The only people my Master respected were those he though deserved his respect. For the most part he chose to respect the right people. The only person that didn't deserve his respect was Palpatine." Ahsoka shot back.

Alema's eyes glinted.

"So, you are the Jedi from the Old Order that somehow survived the Purge. Did you know that your precious Chosen One destroyed the Jedi Order?" Alema asked, sneering.

Ahsoka glared at the twi'lek.

"My Master saved my life that day by ordering the 501st to transport me to Kamino secretly so that I would live and not die by the hands of Palpatine's Shock Troopers."

Alema sneered. "I doubt that the 501st would listen to or have any loyalty to your Master." she said maliciously.

Ahsoka tilted her chin up.

"My Master was Anakin Skywalker, the 501st would have followed him to the ends of the universe." She said proudly. They would know no other General."

"Well, so you are brat that Commander Rex thought so highly of." A woman's voice said. Lumiya appeared out of a side room, smiling like a predatory creature. "He liked me better than you because he taught me more."

She looked away from Ahsoka and glared at Luke.

"If I were you I'd get rid of her before she causes any trouble." Lumiya commented.

"Where's Allana?" Luke said, ignoring Lumiya's comment.

Lumiya smiled evilly.

"I don't think I'll tell you." Lumiya said.

"Alema, help me deal with these scum." Lumiya ordered the misshaped twi'ek. Alema smiled, cruelly. "With pleasure." The twi'lek said.

xxxxxx

Ahsoka engaged the twi'lek.

It really wasn't a fair fight and the twi'lek didn't seem to know the meaning of the phrase give up.

The twi'lek shoved Ahsoka through the balcony doors, which exploded into a rain of glass, metal and some wood.

Ahsoka leaped back to her feet, and through the Force called her lightsaber back to her hand.

The twi'lek came for again, using the Force to enhance her speed.

Ahsoka rolled to her right and the twi'lek slammed into the railing and fell off the side of the balcony. Ahsoka hear the sound of a body hitting something solid and hazarded a glance over the side of the balcony.

The twi'lek lay still on a balcony several floors down.

Ahsoka felt her gut twist. This was one of the few beings she had killed or had let them die in her short life. Part of her wished that her Master was there to comfort her.

xxxxx

Luke felt Alema Rar die, but he had no time to dwell on it.

Lumiya had fixed her left arm and was giving him, Mara and Saba a hard time. They had managed to give Lumiya glancing blows and her limbs sparked in places from the near misses.

Suddenly a box slammed into Lumiya making her stumble to one side.

"Master would be disappointed that you couldn't sense that coming." Ahsoka said from the entrance to the balcony.

Lumiya hissed in annoyance. "I'll get you for that you little-"

A vase collided with the back of Lumiya's neck.

"Master taught me to see what my opponent knows of the Force because a duel is a contest. Does your opponent have a handle on their Force powers or do they know the full range of their lightsaber form. Because the winner is whoever has a better handle on things." Ahsoka said.

Lumiya spat out something that Luke didn't understand before taking another swing at Mara.

xxxxx

Part of Saba relished the fight and when she managed to get through Lumiya's defenses and severed her arm part of her filled with anticipation of the kill.

A quick movement from Mara severed Lumiya's left leg and cut into her right one roughly at the same time.

Lumiya tumbled to the floor, glaring at the three Jedi standing over her.

"It's over Lumiya, surrender." Luke said. "Never!" Lumiya spat.

Saba's Senses screamed and all of them moved just as a lightsaber came swinging at them from behind. It cut deeply into Lumiya's chest and she gasped several times before falling over.

Luke hesitated before driving his lightsaber into Lumiya's heart.

Saba felt the Dark Jedi die.

"You can't save everyone Farm Boy." Master Jade Skywalker whispered to Luke.

xxxxxx

Ahsoka sat and watched as student healers removed pieces of glass from her body.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been and the wounds would heal.

xxxxx

A few months later Tenel Ka and Jacen were married.

Luke had never seen Leia so pleased about anything in her life.

The war had ended with Corellia and the other systems were once again part of the Galactic Alliance and Han was back where he belonged.

Ahsoka had been assigned to Leia who wasn't sure what to do with her.

Luke still laughed at the look of horror on Han's face upon hearing that Leia had been assigned an apprentice and that the apprentice was Ahsoka Tano.

Both Ahsoka and Han got on each others nerves and Ahsoka had threatened at least once to freeze Han in another slab of carbonite if he ever hurt Leia again.

xxxxx

The epilogue will be up sometime next week, feel free to hound me if it isn't up by next Saturday.

On a happy note the stupid coroners finally told us how my sister died: a viral inflection that made it's way into her heart. Once there it weakened her heart until it gave up beating. So she died of heart failure. My mom wants to rub it into Stacey's grandmother's nose since she told Stacey and her two siblings that she was going to die from something NF related (Stacey and her older siblings are my father's children from his first marriage and his ex mother is a witch.).


	13. Chapter 13

In the end note I meant to say that my Dad's ex mother-in-law is a witch. And she is. Any woman that tells lies about anyone and encourages it in others is a witch and a half.

xxxxx

_Six years later . . ._

If there was one thing that Ben hated it was never having peace and quiet while on a date with Ahsoka. Reporters followed them everywhere and camera droids sometimes floated right into their faces.

Ben sighed as they exited the restaurant and headed back for their speeder.

"Anything for a story." Ahsoka said as she took the passenger seat of the speeder. "I know." Ben said as he got into the driver's seat.

They drove in silence for several minutes.

"Is there something that you want to do after we return to the Temple?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I would like to take a walk in the 'Forest' Room when we return." Ben said, using the Force to make sure that he still had something.

Ben had decided shortly after she had beaten him in that lightsaber duel long ago that he liked her and wanted to know her better.

So he had gotten her to tell him about the Jedi of the Old Order and learned how to dance from her, much to his parents' delight, and then how to apply his new found skill in a lightsaber duel.

When he became of age he asked her out; to his delight she accepted. That began a long courtship.

It also was the beginning of being chased by reporters for those sleazy holorags. They wanted to know who Ben Skywalker would marry and the fact that he was more or less dating a togruta female on a regular basis had them wanting to know more about her.

But now Ben was sure that she was the one for him.

xxxxx

Ahsoka knew that Ben was going to pop the question. She was nervous and relieved at the same time.

Ben was the best person that she had dated in her life. There had been Lux who had really liked but he had died shortly before her accident.

She walked with Ben through the mostly deserted paths of the Nature Room. Ben liked to call it a forest and Ahsoka thought that it fit better than Nature Room.

Finally they reached a secluded part of the room.

"Ahsoka, you mean the galaxy to me." Ben said. "I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Ahsoka watched as Ben knelt on one knee and retrieved a ring from his utility belt. "Will you due me the honor of becoming Master Ahsoka Tano Skywalker?" He asked.

Ahsoka felt a smile come to her face.

"I would love to become Master Ahsoka Tano Skywalker, your wife." she whispered.

xxxxxx

_Two years later . . ._

Luke Skywalker could tell that his wife was nervous even without their bond. Heck, he was nervous too. Who wouldn't be nervous with their first grandchild on the way?

Ben had commed them to let them know that Ahsoka was in labor for real this time.

So now they were in the waiting area of the Birthing Area of the Jedi Temple waiting for the child to arrive.

Finally Luke felt a new presence in the Force. It was bright, a bit confused but over all it was hungry and tired.

Everyone in the waiting room stood as Cilghal came out of the Ahsoka's birthing room. "He's here," she announced. "He favors his mother's species, but that was expected. He has Ben facial structure and eyes. There will be a debate over whether he gets his blue eyes from his father or mother." She continued.

A few minutes later Ben emerged from the room with a carefully wrapped bundle.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Anakin Obi-Wan Skywalker." He said proudly.

Emmahline was the first from her chair to look at the newest member of the Skywalker/Solo/Fel clan. "He looks funny." she declared. Everyone laughed as Jaina walked over for a look at the baby. "He's cute Ben." She said. "He'll break hearts that's for sure."

Finally Luke and Mara made their way over to Ben and their grandson. Luke smiled at the sight of the infant. His skin was a gentle red or orange color, thin lekku dangled on his head, they would probably thicken with age and probably grow longer.

"Welcome to our galaxy little Anakin." Luke told the sleeping newborn. 'May you be as great as your namesakes."

xxxxxx

Ben reentered Ahsoka room with Tenel Ka in tow.

Ahsoka smiled as Ben handed her little Anakin.

Tenel Ka sat by the bed holding a stuffed animal of some type. It had floppy ears and big hind paws.

"I realized that I never thanked you for exposing Allana to Leia. I never realized until later what a toll it was taking on me and that Allana is better off with her father and other grandparents in her life." Tenel Ka said.

"I knew that you were happier without having to live with the lies and being back among the Jedi has done wonders for you." Ahsoka said.

Tenel Ka sat the stuffed animal down on the bed.

"Jacen and I bought this for the baby. I don't know what type of animal it is but it's cute and I am sure that he'll enjoy playing with it when he is older." Tenel Ka explained.

Ahsoka picked it up and smiled. "I am sure that he will love it." She told Tenel KA.

xxxxx

Later that night Ben wrapped his arm around Ahsoka.

"No more quiet nights for a long time." He said. "No more dates without being worried about little Anakin." She said.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I love you." Ahsoka told Ben. "I love you more." he said back to her.

Ahsoka laughed.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ahsoka. You have helped me become a better person and I am a better Jedi for it. You are truly a gift from the past." Ben whispered to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finish

Most likely this is the end. I might do a few one shots like Ben and Ahsoka's first date and their wedding.

The stuffed animal that Tenel Ka gave Ahsoka is suppose to be a rabbit.

The scene in the waiting room and the scene with Tenel Ka and Ahsoka was loosely based on scenes taken from the Bones episode "The Change in the Game".


End file.
